Always A Wednesday
by Whitewolves978
Summary: An old friend of Fox from his high school days before the academy tells his depressing story.
1. Chapter 1

It's Always A Wednesday

My name is Michael, I'm a wolf, I'm in the middle of my freshman year of high school and I hate Mondays. Honestly, they are absolutely terrible. Even though Mondays are a torturous and horrific day, they are also probably the happiest days of my life. I know, I know, everyone else hates Mondays as much as I do because all they say is boring shit like, "Mondays suck, I'm so tired…" and all that same crap, but I hate Mondays the least simply because nothing bad ever happens on a Monday. Ever.

Seriously, the worst days are always a Wednesday. Always. I don't know if its an actual thing out there in the real world but all the bad shit that happens to me, happens on a Wednesday. Wednesday begins the WTF part of my week. Wednesday stands for 'What', Thursday for 'The', and Friday for the famous F-Bomb, 'Fuck'.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about then you have to be the dumbest person in the whole fucking world. 'Wtf' stands for, and I quote, 'What the fuck'. And the first letter of each of those days spells 'Wtf'.

See? Aren't I just fucking hilarious? I would probably sound a little bit cleverer if I didn't get it from a facebook fan page, but that's besides the point. The point is, that shit makes sense.

Wednesday is where all the shit that goes wrong, goes wrong. Or at least starts to go wrong. Wednesday is tiring and boring, some other stupid shit happens but it all sucks. Thursday even more boring simply because either less good shit happens. Or more bad shit happens. You decide.

Fridays, my god I hate Fridays. Fridays stand for fuck, simply because that's all anyone ever wants to say. Either it's going to sound something like, 'Fuck yeah, this shit is awesome!' or more along the lines of what I would say, which goes something like, 'Fuck my life.' I'm just a constant downer. Aren't I?

Did I mention my birthday was a Wednesday? Seriously, it was. Now what really sucked about my birthday was that it was on probably the most pathetic excuse for a holiday. Valentines Day. Fucking Valentines Day. My God, that is the most useless and a waste of a holiday ever…of all time. It's really just an excuse for girls to get gay little presents from their boyfriends. And then they get dumped. The boyfriends I mean. Girls are ruthless and unforgiving. I learned that one the hard way.

If you can't tell this story I'm going to tell you is a love story. I suggest you stop reading now because it ends badly. Very, very badly. If your weak of heart, you should probably never, ever know what happened between me and the love of my life. Then again if your weak of heart I'm surprised you made it this far with all the cursing and swearing. Don't you just love my optimism…and sarcasm? So incase you haven't guessed, my story, starts on, not a Wednesday. But a Monday. Then it follows through to a Wednesday. That's when shit starts going. So let me start over.

It was a Monday morning and our first team practice of the season. It was also the same day I met the one and only Fox McCloud. Yeah, turns out the hero of Lylat played soccer, but I'll start from the beginning.

My alarm clock woke me up that morning. And my clock alarm sounds like a cat having a seizure. If you don't know what that sounds like, consider yourself lucky, because it's annoying as hell. Not that I have anything against cats. Since the girl of my dreams happened to be one.

Anyway, it took me about, oh I don't know, approximately forever and a half to get out of bed. Next thing I knew I had jumped eighty feet into the air when a rush of cold water hit my face. I had to be pretty damn tired to not remember going down my stairs and jumping in the shower. Especially since I had accidentally left my boxers on. Oh, I forgot to get a towel out of the hallway closet too. Lucky me…

I peeked out the door when I was finished taking my shower. I got shampoo in my eyes, both of them. In other words, I was going to school looking like a stoner. Not that I wasn't, I do smoke weed. Cigarettes too, but not because its fun like those ass whole stoners that you see in the halls of your high school. I do it as a stress reliever. As an escape, but no, I don't usual show up to school riding reindeer mind you.

"Mom! Get me a towel!" My mom is actually a lot nicer than all the other moms I've seen. My dad too. My mom was an orange vixen tamed Tara. She met my father at a club in central Corneria. The city, not the whole planet. That would be pretty fucked up. My father is a wolf.

Was a wolf… He died in a convenience store doing the right thing. Dad had to be a hero and tackle the thug with the gun. Even though he had saved a dozen and a half lives he took four blasts in the stomach. His name is also Michael.

Was…

Fuck.

"Say please!" my mom waved a towel in front of me just out of reach in the hallway. That was my mom, always the sarcastic bitch. But I love her. Like I said, I've seen some of my friend's moms be a lot worse.

"How about I don't call child protective services and we'll call it even?" She always got my sense of humor. So saying small things like that weren't a reason to launch the nuclear warheads under her bed at my face.

"You're such a rotten kid." She scowled and tossed the towel to me underhand. I could tell that she was hiding a smile from me.

"I got it from you." I could practically hear her laughing her ass off.

I skipped breakfast and dragged my lazy ass out the door of my apartment, down the elevator, and to the bus stop. It was only a quarter to seven so it was a little dark out. It was nice though, the light was fairly relaxing. And I wasn't high no matter what it looked like. I got shampoo in my eyes I swear!

It took five or six minutes for the bus to show up, and oddly enough I was the only person at the bus stop. Not that it was surprising, since there were only two other kids that actually ever showed up at my bus stop. They are so unimportant to me I don't even remember their names. Aw well.

I sat down in my usual spot three seats behind the bus driver. I usual sat there simply because it was away from all the faggots that call themselves "popular" or the "cool" kids or what ever they're called. I don't really care. Don't get me wrong, I'm friends with a handful of them but they are the only exceptions.

I save a seat for my friend Nikki everyday, even though she doesn't show up much anymore. Besides, nobody sits next to me anyway so its not like I have to actually "save" anyone a seat. Nikki is the only one who sits next to me; she's the only friend I have that goes on my bus. No I'm not some creepy ass punk Goth kid. Though I do dress a bit differently than everyone else. Cargo shorts and cargo pants with those non-designer brand T-shirts or sweatshirts.

My school is on the edge of Corneria. I mean the city, not the planet. Just to specify. I walked up the white marble stairs and entered the lobby. My friends all hang out in the cafeteria, which is a small walk, compared to the size of the school. It's about a five-minute walk or so to get from the lobby to the cafeteria. Then my first period class is just down the hall from there.

I checked my watch. 7:05 a.m. only twenty minutes before first period. Yeah I had time. Besides I could be late, I hate first period anyway. The teacher is a real bitch. You're not allowed to sneeze in her class. Seriously? What kind of evil and demonic teacher is that bad? I don't know. I guess Ms. Deskronoviks. Call her Ms. D, makes things so much easier.

So here I am walking like a pimp into the cafeteria where shit goes wrong. I walked up to a table with a crying girl at it. No it wasn't Miranda (Girl of my dreams, I hadn't met her at this point.)

It was a friend of mine…Nikki. Did I mention I hate Mondays?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikki is a nice vixen, or at least I think so. It's not just her looks either; she got on my good side. That's something that takes a lot of skill. Getting on my good side isn't normally do-able. You would have a better chance of completing mission impossible, but look on the bright side. I made a friend. Friends are more trouble than they're worth. For example, right now…

I squirmed through all the posers who thought they were better friends with Nikki than I was and plopped my ass on the bench next to her. "What's wrong?" There are two things that you have to remember while talking to someone who's this fucking unhappy and it's this fucking obvious.

One, you ask if something is wrong. There are so many ways of doing this. Duh… 'What's wrong?' or 'Are you okay?' usually work out fine. Just be sure you don't try to be too big of a wise ass. A lot of times your crying victim will say something really, really mean like, 'What the fuck do you think!' I don't give two shits if they snap, but it definitely gives you an idea of how screwed you actually are. If they say 'Yes' and try to convince you they are okay, that simply means they don't want to talk about it. In that case skip thing to remember number two. You should stick around, just in case.

That's the exact response Nikki gave me. Good thing I expected it. At moments like these you just got to suck it up and take it like a man.

"What the fuck do you think? Of course something's wrong!" I shuddered. It's THAT bad? Great, fucking great. Just suck it up Michael, suck it up. No wise ass remarks.

Thing to remember number two; be a good friend and ask if they want to talk about it. If you're as lucky as I am they'll say no. I'm not that lucky, as I'm sure you'd figured out by now.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I looked up. Those poser friends actually backed up. I'm not surprised; Nikki can be a little aggressive. It's not like she's Ex-Delta Force or anything like that, unlike some people I know, but she did complete mission impossible.

She looked up, a single teardrop rolling down her cheek and looked up right at me. The girl had gorgeous green eyes. Such a turn on…

"Yeah, but not here. Walk n' talk." She seemed to be calming down. Good, it's too early to deal with this shit. Did I mention it was Monday? Fucking Monday mornings.

We both stood up from our seats and walked out the doors of the cafeteria side by side. I got to be there for a friend, how awesome is that? Really it's not awesome at all. Here's some advice, if you don't have to get involved then don't. In fact just don't have friends. Having friends is like being sprayed with mace. If you have the choice of being sprayed in the face with mace, or not being sprayed in the face with mace, pick the later.

"So what happened? It wasn't Robby again was it?" Robby was her boyfriend. No I'm not jealous, even though Nikki was pretty damn hot. I liked Robby. He was a decent guy. I didn't like him that much though, what a surprise. He tried hard in the two classes we shared and as far as I know a vivid tennis player. He's also a cheating dirt bag.

"He cheated on me again!" Nikki's voice crackled as if she were about to break out in tears again. Great…

"Nikki, you need to end it. You're just hurting yourself. Break up with him or get his balls on a leash." Yeah that's me, the walking fortune cookie.

"I know I know but I like him a lot and we've been together for so long. Next week is our ninth month." She started to cry again making the last sentence a little harder to understand.

"It's been more like four months since he started having an affair with three different girls since Harry's party. Nikki, he's a jackass. You have to end it." And here come the water works.

"Okay." She nodded to herself confidently.

No water works… Holy shit the messiah was born. That was…easy. I think. Wow, I should do this as a living. New fucking record is what this is.

"Okay? That's it? No more crying or complaining? You're just going to end it?" In all honesty I was really surprised. Really, I was. I'm a pretty kick ass fortune cookie.

"Yeah, I am. You're right Michael. I have to do what's best for me." She walked off proudly ahead of me. That or I had slowed down in shock. Definitely one of the two.

I stuttered, "Okay uh…that's…that's great. I'll um… See you after school?" I smiled at her. Yes I do smile every now and then.

Nikki turned in mid step and started walking backwards. "I'll text you." She spun again like she had just before and started walking off again. Her shoes clacking in the empty hallway.

Then the sound of the late bell for first period. I was late again but I really didn't give two shits, Ms. D is a bitch anyway. I wasn't in a hurry to see her, believe me.

First period is my least favorite class ever. Ever. I hate my teacher with a burning passion. You cannot describe the evil involved with this teacher. She's definitely a spawn of the devil. I guarantee if you met her once you would never sleep again.

Ms. Derka-fuck is this really, really fat penguin bitch. The rolls of fat on her face cover half of her pointed beak. Its so disgusting it makes me want to puke. She has no chin! It's so nasty! Looking at her is like watching a cow give birth to Siamese twins.

"Michael! You're late!" Ugh I hate my life so much. I show up late to this class all the time. Ms. D stood up from her desk across the room to get a better look at me since she can't turn her head. The fat gets in the way.

"Sorry Ms. D it won't happen again." Yeah right and my mom has a beard. Which she doesn't.

"You're right it won't happen again." She turned to sit back in the chair that was too small to fit all the lipids her body saves for energy.

I went over and sat at my desk. Last row and second to last seat. The room was so dusty and disgusting it made me I have to sneeze. Normally I would have taken the time to hold it back but I like pissing Ms. D off. I let it out.

"Mr. Razz!" The fat bitch stood up. Fat getting stuck under the desk before it bounced back up into place. "Your behavior is unacceptable!" I heard the kid behind me laugh. "Apologize to the class and go down to the I.S.S. room!"

I rubbed at my nose and went to stand at the front of the room so my classmates could see. I've done this before so I'm pretty good at giving speeches. I rested my arms behind my back, feet spread about a foot apart and stared directly at the back of the room. Ms. D doesn't make me do it that way, but I still do. For the shits and giggles.

" I apologize to you, my fellow class mates on behalf of my allergies who could not stand the bull shit our teacher provides." I'm allergic to bull shit. True story. I bolted out the door out of a room of a shit load of kids laughing and one really pissed off ocean liner. I had a good hour or so before the fat lard could waddle over to the phone on the wall next to the door and do something about anything. Guess I wasn't hanging out after school, but I did remember one other thing…  
Mission Impossible was a pretty good fucking movie.

* * *

So I've started this new fic. This one I hope will be a little more fun to write than my last (which I never finished). maybe more fun to read. I'm trying a new writing style and I certainly hope it works out better. Enjoy.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There are only so many things in this universe that can make you feel like a total bad ass. Turning off the tractor beam and rescuing the princess is one of those things. Running out of a classroom with an abnormally fat spawn of Satan as your teacher is another way to be a complete bad ass. I guess I'm pretty fucking awesome considering I was going to get my ass kicked by just about every authority figure I knew. I'm fucking awesome because I shrugged that fact off as though it were nothing.

I dashed about five feet down the hall and turned left right up a flight of stairs going up to the second floor. My classroom is right on the end of the hall conveniently right next to a staircase. I've done this about eight million times already so I know which hall monitors ask for hall passes and how to get around the nasty asshole teachers that actually give you a hard time.

I turned right and started walking down the hall directly above the one I had just escaped. So I rolled up the sleeve of my blue sweatshirt to check my watch. I had one of those dinosaur watches so I couldn't make and holo-calls. I could only text on my wristwatch. Which is still pretty fucking awesome.

Message To-

Alec Krow

Meet me in the boiler room in ten minutes. Ms. D is being a bitch again.

Alec is also a wolf and was a good friend of mine. He was back then. Things that happened later on complicated our friend ship. After he stole Miranda from me and helped ruin my life things became a little awkward. Just a little bit. The two of us had been friends since the seventh grade when he sat at my lunch table with Dave, Brendan and I.

I hadn't talked to the other two since. I don't know what happened but its safe to say we aren't friends anymore. We probably should have made a better effort to stay in contact.

The boiler room I had mentioned is, well, a boiler room. Funny story actually, some senior friends of mine had told me about this room. A few years back a couple janitors that had worked the night shift had snuck a ping-pong table, some chairs and a refrigerator down in the boiler room.

You can only wonder why it's become a very popular hangout spot for my group of friends. We don't even have to worry about getting caught so long as nobody sees us actually enter the boiler room. The janitors can't say anything to their boss because what they did isn't exactly legal. Especially smuggling alcohol into a public high school and then drinking on school grounds. As long as they can't say anything, nobody but the janitors knows anyone has been drinking their beer. So while they keep refilling, we keep drinking. I'm still waiting for them to realize they can just move the stuff instead of spending money on our booze.

Then there's the ping-pong table. We don't fuck around with the holy ping-pong table. In fact we practically praise it. This ping-pong table has stood the test of time between being used as a bed after an intense game of beer-pong and just being used for its natural purpose. If the table is going to be beaten by being used the way it was, you had to play some pretty intense ping-pong.

Alec won the school ping-pong tournament by two points in the eighth grade. I came in second…

In other words watching us play ping-pong is as intense as watching two nuclear warheads collide into one another in mid-air. The two of us are pretty damn good and at the exact same skill level. One reason why Alec is so good at ping-pong is because he's the captain of the varsity tennis team along with Nikki's cheating boyfriend Rob. I keep Alec informed on Nikki while he keeps me informed with Rob.

I hate being a good friend. Really I do. Like I said, avoid being a responsible person at any and all costs. Even if it means killing someone. Unfortunately I have yet to kill anyone. At the time anyway. That part comes later…honestly, that's why I don't make promises anymore. People should stop making promises simply because its so easy to break any promise at all. I learned that the hard way and I got punished for it. There hadn't been a single promise with Miranda I don't regret.

I checked both ways before I creaked the aluminum door and slipped in closing the door behind me. Our school has three boiler rooms, one on each floor. Our hangout boiler room is on the second floor. This is where I go almost every day first period in order to avoid Ms. Derka-fuck. I walked right up to the fridge directly in front of me, opened it, grabbed the first beer I saw and plopped my ass down in one of the lawn chairs facing the door.

It wasn't long before Alec creaked the aluminum door the same way I had. Walked up to the refrigerator grabbed a bottle of beer and sat down in the chair next to me. We both unscrewed the tops together, clanked bottles and both took pretty large gulps. I'm not a beer fan. It tastes too much like moldy bread due to the yeast they use to brew it. I prefer liquors but I can deal with a beer for the time being.

He let out a satisfied sigh, "Did you look at the brand name for these?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "nope, all beer tastes the same to me. Did you?"

"I don't give a fuck." He smiled and rolled is eyes to look at me.

We clanked beers for a second time. "I couldn't agree more. Alcohol is alcohol.

We both sat there for a few minutes enjoying our beer. It wasn't awkward at all. Two good friends sitting there in a really large closet wedged between a refrigerator filled with beer and a boiler.

I took a quick swallow and asked after the beer slid smoothly down my throat. "Any news on Robby?"

Alec finished the ass of his beer before he answered. "Yeah, apparently he's going to apologize and make this huge scene apologizing to Nikki and promising how he'll never cheat again." He settled the empty beer bottle on the floor.

I took a quick gulp of my now almost empty beer. "That's a shame."

"Why?"

"Nikki finally told me she was going to break up with him today." I finished my beer.

"Well we're fucked. Do you think she'll accept his apology?"

"I hope not."

"Why not? Other than the obvious."

"We have to deal with a crying Nikki while Robby goes out and cheats over and over again." I really don't like Robby. If you can't commit to something then don't try to. And if you're going to fuck up at least accept that you did and do something about it. I'm so against cheating.

"He's nice enough. He's only a problem when he cheats and that's only when he's drunk."

Drinking is no excuse for anything, not beating your wife and kids or cheating on your girlfriend. If you know you do either of these and if you were half a decent person you would stop drinking, or at least do something to stop being a total prick when you are drunk.

I stood up to go stand over on one side of the ping-pong table. "She better dump him" I tossed Alec a paddle.

He got up and walked to his side of the table with the paddle in his hand. "And if she doesn't?"

"The we're fucking screwed. Not just regularly screwed. No. Fucking screwed."

He served the ball and the intense game of ping-pong began.

Like I said, two nuclear warheads colliding in mid-air. Now that's fucking intense.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up. I hope the few people who are actually reading this like it. Please enjoy. R&R

I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Second period I had language skills for a class. I find this the most pointless class simply because I already speak Lylatanian fluently. Third period is my absolute favorite. Study hall in the cafeteria. I sit at a round table with two of my friends, a mouse named Kara and the one and only, Fox McCloud. What not many people know is that he wasn't always a nice guy.

Truth is he used to be the biggest douche bag in the world. His father used to be leader of the Star Fox team. I'm sure you all know this, but what you probably don't know is that his Dad taught him military grade hand to hand and close quarters combat when he was in elementary school. And he tended to be a bully about it.

I remember one time in the 7th grade a few months before his dad's, oh so tragic death. The two of us got into a huge fight because I talked a lot of shit about him. I never talked about him; I was too big of a faggot to have actually said anything. Not many people can say they beat the famous Fox McCloud in a fistfight. I'm not one of them because I got my ass kicked so hard I broke my collarbone. My friends called me Mr. Clavicle for two weeks.

Fox managed to throw me over his shoulder into an open locker and smashed the door shut, hitting my head and locking me inside just outside my homeroom one morning. It took four periods for a teacher to find me. I never had to go take a piss so badly in my life. That's also why I don't use lockers. In fact I just don't use books in general.

We became friends after his father died that year. Back in the day when I actually gave two shits about just about everything I started being nice to him. Good thing too because in the preceding years he got me into his karate class and someone had to be his sparing partner. The bruises were so worth learning how to fight. He'd still kick my ass any day; I only took the time to learn the basics. Fox is like a ninja warrior.

I went to sit at the table next to Kara. Fox was sitting right in front of me. We always sit in the same spots. Why? I don't fucking know but its something to do with psychology. I need to pay more attention during fifth period.

"Mike, spot me a five?" Fox was wearing a green sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He had his hand out palm up as if I were actually going to give it to him. Problem with that was I actually did. Remember, this was all before I hated the world with a burning passion.

"Pay me back tomorrow, and get me a bagel while you're up there." We have study hall in the cafeteria. They serve breakfast there from 6:30 all the way through fourth period.

Fox stood up and began walking towards the line now coming out of the doors to the serving area. "Butter?"

Kara answered for me. She knows me pretty well. "Cream cheese." Fox gave her the thumbs up.

I looked back her way. "You always have to do that don't you? What if I wanted butter? Huh?"

She smiled not looking away from her book. She was wearing her glasses and a black skirt with a gray tank top that did her body justice. I'm such a guy. "Please, we've been sitting together the whole year and you always get the same thing everyday. You're the most predictable person I've ever met." She turned the page.

I raised an eyebrow at the little gray mouse. "Yeah? What if I wanted to try something different?"

She turned another page. "You wouldn't you like to keep things familiar. The only reason you would ever try something new is to familiarize yourself with it. That more for places to visit though…" She kept reading.

I hate how she does that. She had to be the smartest girl in the school, being able to read through a whole page in two seconds while still having a complete conversation at the same time.

"Yeah? How would you know how predictable I am? You some kind of psychic or something?"

"Yep…" She turned another page. ANOTHER one. How the fuck do you do that? I can read but I've never seen anyone read that fast before.

"Okay, what am I thinking about right now?" I was totally thinking about mozzarella sticks. Those things are the shit.

"Probably mozzarella sticks. Those things are pretty good… I can tell you what Fox was thinking about before he went to get your bagel."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

She turned another page. For fucks sake. "He was trying to picture me naked." He face stayed perfectly calm.

There was a really awkward silence. Gay baby was born. "And you're okay with that?"

"Boys will be boys." She smiled again and turned the page. Again.

"That or you just liked it." I smirked. Couldn't help myself.

Another page was turned that moment "I'm a lesbian…"

"Shit. I didn't know that." It actually surprised me a little bit. Not that I have anything against lesbians, especially hot ones. But holy shit that surprised me. A lot.

"You're the only one who does know." That still didn't make her look up from her book.

Fox decided that was the perfect moment to come back. He slid my plain bagel with cream cheese wrapped in saran wrap to me from his seat across the table. "What I miss?"

I was about to mention Kara's sexuality out of instinct. It was big news, but she kicked me under the table and stopped me. Hot, smart and strong. Shit. "Nothing really. I was talking about our big game against East Side High today. Which reminds me, is it home or away?"

Fox took a bite of his muffin, "Home."

I ate away at my bagel. Fox got butter instead of cream cheese. I didn't care. This was my only meal until lunch at eighth period. That was four hours away. Fuck not eating, I was hungry.

"So uh…whatcha' reading?" He managed to splurge out his muffin over the table a little bit.

"The journal of Colonel Hargert from the Katinal Revolution." If you know your literature you'd know that's a really hard book to read because of the odd use of the language from over a thousand years ago. Why the fuck was she so damn smart? That was the end of our conversation. Kara enjoyed her book. I practically swallowed my bagel and went to sleep for twenty minutes while Fox ate his muffin. I don't know what happened after that, I was asleep, but when I woke up to the bell ringing both of them were gone. What ever.

The rest of my day was pretty boring. Math fourth period, psychology fifth. I don't even know what class I had during sixth period so don't even ask.

Everything was normal. That was the last normal school day of my life. After school that day was when everything began. It was one of the greatest days of my life. Sad thing was that it led to the worst thing that had ever happened to me. It's a shame I didn't know it at the time, otherwise I would have done things so differently I never would have known she existed.

* * *

I hope who ever is actually taking the time to read this enjoys it so far. Please review, I love criticism, even the bad kind.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mike, wake up…" I remember waking up to Nikki shaking me that afternoon after ninth period. "Class is over now. Not to mention you have to go to practice." I don't know what class I had during that period. I only remembered the ones I hated the most.

I looked up to look Nikki in the eyes. Those perfect, beautiful eyes. And even though any guy would do anything to wake up to a girl that good looking, I still scowled. "Just five more minutes…" I rested my head back down. She gave me a small kick to the shins. Why can girls kick so hard?

"Get up you lazy ass." She shook me a final time before she started for the door. "We're all going to the game to watch you play today. We can get pizza after, my treat." Rich, snobby bitch. No wonder her body is so damn perfect. She can afford the surgery…

I almost fell out of the desk before I grabbed my shit and walked out the door. I didn't even regard my teacher. Whoever it was. I made my way to the locker room on the first floor. The Locker room is beyond nasty. Once you get passed the stench of sweat and horrific body odor, you get to experience the worse smell of them all. Over used, cheap body spray. Simply walking into the room makes most of the freshman who haven't ever smelled anything like it puke. That's why more than half sit out of gym class the first week.

It gets worse. After every sporting event or gym class. The sweat thickens the air. The added moister then gets absorbed by the ceiling tiles and drips back down onto us. The cycle then repeats itself. It rains sweat. There's no other way of describing it. It just physically rains sweat and its beyond unsanitary. Germaphobes wouldn't even dare to think about the biological waste just floating around in the musky, damp thick air.

But hey, that's what the immune system is for. I took a deep breath to embrace the stench of men. It was a manly stench. It made people throw up. but it was still very manly. I went to my locker. Which is coincidentally right next to fox's locker. I had opened my locker by the time he put his gym shorts on.

"You ready to play? We need you on your toes today if you're going to make the team again this year." He pulled his jersey over his face. Does he just have a natural six-pack? I don't understand how it was so easy for him to get jacked.

"Yeah man. You know I can play." I pulled my shorts up and reached for my shirt. "Why?"

"Apparently the coach is pissed at you for not showing up for practice the passed two seasons…"

"Ha ha ha… yeah…" I pulled my shirt on and locked my locker. I tend not to show up for practice every now and then. It's not a big deal since I'm the best player on the team. Fox took my place as captain only because I hardly ever show.

The team always warms up with wind sprints before the coach shows up. He usually has to wait a little after school to watch the extensive amount of kids he assigns detention. He's an ass. I have met worse but still its beyond unfair what that prick does to people. Ferris Bueller would describe him as the guy who would shit diamonds if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass. But as everyone did their sprints, except me, I couldn't help but think about how I'm not going to try out for the team next year. Soccer only bores me now.

As I stood their acting like a total badass bossing the team around like the captain I'm not I got a text message. I checked my wrist phone.

Nikki-

Hey. Can't come today. Maybe catch up with you later.

I sighed as the last member of the team finished his wind sprints. It was good timing. The coach was just leaving the school on the other side of the field. He wore aviator sunglasses, a white wife beater and blue short-shorts. I don't care how miserable he may be able to make my life. The guy was the biggest faggot I've ever met. Or at least one of them.

There was someone behind him as he walked out. And that's the first day I'd ever seen her face. I won't ever forget it either. So beautiful…

She went to sit on the bleachers behind me as the coach blew his whistle at the team and started barking. I hate dogs. I don't even remember anything he said that day. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl. She was a light gray cat with dark brown, silky hair that hung loosely down to her shoulders. She was hot. Just saying…

The girl wore a neon green tank top and baggy black pajama pants with sky blue flowers in cool hawaiian designs. Both managed to portray her body perfectly. Even the baggy pajama pants. Now that has to count for something. I couldn't help but go over to introduce myself. I now consider this a very bad choice and I regret it with every fiber of my being.


End file.
